Flavor of the Week
by Megaera15
Summary: Alexis's new boyfriend is a jerk. Can Jaden win her heart in the talent show? And what does his cousin Mel have to do with this? Read to find out!
1. Alexis

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or anything related to it.

**Note: Italicized parts of text are what the character(s) are thinking.**

**Flavor of the Week**

A new year at Duel Academy was about to begin. Alexis would normally be excited to return to the school she loved but something was weighing her down. She thought about last semester at the end of the year Academy dance.

Mental Flashback

Robbie, a guy she'd been crushing on since freshman year, finally asked her out. She was as happy as could be as they became King and Queen of Obelisk Blue. But something seemed amiss. They left that year as boyfriend/girlfriend. But as she spent time with him over the summer, Robbie would totally ignore her. And when he did talk, it was all about himself or his ex-girlfriend, Olivia. He didn't seem to be interested in what was going on with her life. Jazz and Mindy kept telling her over and over again that he was just using her to become more popular. But Alexis, being her stubborn self, refused to heed her friends' advice. '_Robbie cares about me. He does.' _She kept telling herself.

End Mental Flashback

She still sat with him on the plane ride to the academy. They held hands and he even kissed her, like BF and GF should. Unfortunately for Alexis, Robbie was doing everything possible to make Olivia jealous. She'd dumped him after all. So when she was heading towards the two, he seized Alexis. And just as he'd planned, Olivia's face burned with anger as she stomped back down the aisle in retreat. The false couple broke apart and Alexis turned away, flustered.

After the tedious flight, the two split off to the different gender dorms of Obelisk Blue. As she unpacked, Alexis's mind wandered to stray thoughts tugging at the back of her mind. _'Why do I feel trapped? Why is it awkward around HIM? Why doesn't he talk to me?' _she asked, along with so many other whys. But she shook them from her head as Jazz and Mindy walked in. They looked concerned but tried to mask it with feeble smiles. "Hey girls. How was your summer vaca?" The two avoided her gaze and just shrugged their shoulders while murmuring under their breath. "Come on, what's wrong with you two? Since when do you **not** talk?" Alexis said with a slight hint of annoyance that began to increase. Suddenly, Mindy burst out, "You can't keep going out with Robbie!" "Yeah!" interjected Jazz. "He's stupid…"

**M-** "And shallow…"

**J&M-** "And a big, fat Jerk!"

Alexis was taken aback by this stunning show of compassion portrayed by her friends. "Look, I know you're just trying to look out for me but…"

**J-"**No buts, Lex." **M-** "Yeah. This is serious." **J-** "You're smart, Alexis. Grades prove it. Why can't you see he's using you?"

That was the last straw. She couldn't take it any more of this conversation. "Get out of my room," she mumbled. "What?" the two asked, obviously puzzled. "I said GET OUT!" Her friends cringed as she screamed this. "You've changed, Lex." Jazz said as she and Mindy retreated to the hall. Alexis collapsed on her bed. _'Uh! What am I gunna do? Maybe they're right. I don't want them to be but…I just don't know what to think anymore. What have I become? I used to be friendly, independent and strong but now I'm a piece of arm candy. What have I become?_


	2. Jaden

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or anything related to it.

**Note: Italicized parts of text are what the character(s) are thinking.**

**Flavor of the Week: Part II**

The new school year was exciting as every for Jaden. It meant new friends, new cards, and new duels. But one thing kept bringing him down. At the end of the year, he saw Alexis with her new boyfriend. _'I shouldn't care. Alexis and I are just friends, right?' _he kept asking himself.But another voice in his head told him otherwise.

**Jaden- **Why should I care? She's my best friend and…

**Inner Jaden-**And you love her!

**J- **I do not! I'm just trying to protect her from being hurt.

**IJ- **Riiigghht! You're jealous cuz you love her!

**J- **I am not!

**IJ-**Are too!

**J-**Am not!

**IJ-**Are too!

**J-** AM NOT!

………………………………You get the picture………………………………………….

Jaden was having an enormous struggle with his feelings. He wasn't the only one who noticed though. Syrus cornered him after lunch and said, "Jay, what's wrong with you? You seem to be lost in thought all the time."

"Ha! The slacker's lost in thought! Good one, nerd." Chazz cackled before walking away.

"It's nothin' Sy." He lied. Unfortunately, Jaden wasn't very convincing as Syrus then said, "Come on, don't lie to me. I'm your best friend and you can tell me anything."

"Well, okay. But I'll tell ya after we get back to the dorm."

So the two buddies strolled out of the cafeteria and down to their said dorm.

"Syrus, I think I like Alexis…like more than a friend."

"Well it's about time!" the blunette said exasperated.

"Huh? Whaddaya mean 'It's about time'?"

"Oh come on Jay! Everyone knows you like her like that! You two flirt all the time."

"We do? I-I-I mean so what?"

"So what?! Is that all you can say? You two were meant to be together! Even Atticus thinks so."

"It doesn't matter. She's got a boyfriend already. She's happy," he said dejectedly.

"I forgot about that. Sorry Jay."

Syrus left him alone after that. He claimed he was going to get revenge on Hassleberry (or however you spell it) by filling his class seat with pudding. Jaden just smiled. Syrus wouldn't go that far, he probably chicken out at the last second. But his friend's absence gave him time to think. _So I guess I really do care about her. I mean, I kinda always liked to be her knight in shining armor when she needed help. And at the dance…my heart felt as though it had been ripped out when I saw her with HIM. Who's this Robbie guy anyways? I bet he doesn't even know her favorite stuff. Come to think of it, I don't either. _

He lay down on his bed but got right back up. "I know! I think I'll call Melanie!" he said brightly. He called her on the video phone next door. She answered and he saw her doing air guitar while her headphones were blasting rock music. "Mel…Mel…MEL!" She looked up in surprise. The music stopped and she removed the headphones. "Wazzap cuz?" she asked. "I need you advice. But maybe I should've called someone else…"

"No! I can help. So what's the prob?"

"I..er..well you see I…"

"Girl trouble? With Alexis?" she asked, unfazed.

"How'd you know?"

"Oh…I just know." She said sketchily. "So lemme guess, you've fallen in love with her but she's got no clue cause she's already got a boyfriend."

"You're starting to freak me out. Are you sure you can't read minds?"

"Hey! I'm not in all AP classes fer nothin'!"

Jaden rolled his eyes. If she was so smart, why couldn't she just talk normal and get to the point.

"I've been waiting for this day forever! What you need to do is sing her a song and…"

"No Way! I'm not singing!"

"Aww come on! Just here me out!"

He nodded.

"I got the perfect one too. Flavor of the Week by Good Charlotte. It'll explain everything to her as long as you keep eye contact through the whole song."

"I don't know…"

"You don't know anything! Trust me, she'll fall for you faster than molasses."

"But isn't molasses really slow?"

"Erm…my bad! (He sweatdrops.) But seriously, it works. Go for it Man!"

"Okay. I'll give it a shot…somehow."

"That's what I like to hear. Uh-oh. Mom's home and I haven't done the dishes! See ya!"

She disconnected before Jaden could hear the soon to be explosive conversation between mother and daughter.

_I'll figure out a way to make this plan work. Even if I have to drag the guys into it. I'll need a band after all. Yeah. And I'm sure they'd help. I have to do this cause the longer I wait, the harder it's going to be to get her away from him. I just hope it doesn't ruin our friendship. What if she rejects me? I'd make a complete fool of myself. No. I don't care. I care about her too much to let her go like that. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden opening of the door. Syrus ran in clutching a flyer. Dino guy came in too. "Look what's been put up everywhere!" Sy yelled excitedly. He thrust the paper in Jaden's face. He read it quickly. It said: Talent Show November 17th

"Perfect." Jaden said as a smile spread across his face.


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX, just Mel, my own character.

**Note: Italicized parts of text are what the character(s) are thinking.**

Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I just thought I'd wait for school to end before I started writing again. I had to study for six finals and…anyway on with the story!

The next day, Jaden gathered his friends (minus Alexis and Co.) and set up his plan. Bastion, Syrus, Tyranno, and even Chazz showed up for his announcement.

"Guys, I need your help. I was wondering if you'd mind…well…what I mean is that I want you to…erm…"

"Just spit it out!" Chazz snapped.

"I want to impress Alexis at the Talent show by…singing!"

Everyone gasped (except for Chazz, who was busy trying not to explode).

"Don't you dare try and take my Lexi away from me Slacker!" he shouted.

"Cool it, Chazz." Bastion said, throwing a bucket of water on him.

Chazz stomped away angrily while the other guys crowded around him.

"I always knew ya had a thing for her, Sarge!" Hassleberry said, slapping him on the back.

"Yes, it's about time," Bastion said, nodding in agreement.

"Would you all stop saying that? I'm serious guys! I need your help 'cause the show is in like two weeks!"

They all agreed to help Jaden and set to work trying to get instruments and lyrics. Unfortunately, Jaden couldn't find the song his cousin had suggested.

_Mel, you were supposed to be the music genius. Why'd you give me a song I can't find?_

Suddenly, the phone rang. Jaden answered only to be bombarded with the sound of death metal wailing over the receiver.

"Oops! Sorry cuz! By the way, I forgot to mention something when we last talked."

_NOW she's gonna tell me how she screwed up! It might've been nicer to know this earlier!_

"Um, let's see. Oh yeah. I may have misled you in your song quest. The title is actually Flavor of the We**a**k, you know with an A instead of a second E. And it's by American Hi-Fi, not Good Charlotte."

"Well, that makes a huge difference. Thanks!" Jaden said irritably. He was about to hang up the phone when she said, "And you need a sick drummer for this song so I'm flying out as we speak to help! See ya tomorrow!"

"Wait what?! Mel? Mel! What are you…she hung up."

_Great. What else could possibly happen today?_

As if the universe had planned to answer his rhetorical question, there was a knock on the door. Jaden answered it only to see the girl, who caused this scheme to come about, right in front of him. Alexis smiled weakly at him and said, "Hey, Jaden. How are things going?"

"Oh you know, pretty good." he replied flatly.

There was an awkward silence between the two before Alexis appeared to be looking behind Jaden. "What're they doing here?" she asked, indicating to the crew.

"Oh, uh those guys came over to just hang out and stuff. I thought you'd be with Robbie so I didn't call you."

_Smooth Jaden, real smooth, _he said to himself.

"Oh. Well, that was nice." She looked slightly dismayed by his comment.

"What's wrong, Lex?" he asked, cocking his head ever so slightly to the side.

_He called me Lex. Why doesn't Robbie do that? Grrr. Stop thinking like that! Pull yourself together before he asks more questions!_

"Nothing's wrong. Look at the time. I should be getting back now. Just thought I'd stop by. Bye!" she finished nervously and turned to leave. Jaden caught her arm.

"Alexis, I…well, you can tell me anything. I hope you know that."

She nodded solemnly and left. "What was that all about, Sarge?" Hassleberry questioned.

"I have no idea," was all Jaden could say.

The gang called it quits for the night and headed off to dinner, and later, their beds. Jaden tossed and turned in his sleep as his thoughts drifted to the occurrences that day. But just as suddenly as he hit the pillow, the sun rose. Morning was upon Duel Academy as a yacht approached the docks. Jaden rubbed his eyes groggily as the sun peeked through his windows. Realization dawned on him and he bolted upright. Mel was coming today. He hurriedly pulled on his clothes and sprinted out the door. His friends, who of course were already up, were lounging in the shade of a tree when they saw their Slifer pal zipped past them at high speed.

"Jaden, wait up! Wait for us!" Syrus called, trying to catch up with his buddy. Everyone else in the GX gang followed suit.

They caught up just as the yacht docked. Some man aboard lowered the gangplank and wheeled down a few black cases. "Jaden, what are you doing down here?" Syrus panted. "Oh, I guess I didn't tell you guys. My cousin Mel wanted to help so she came here."

He turned back to the ship and didn't notice Alexis and co. walk up. "I just want to let you guys know that Mel can be a little…"

"Eccentric?" Bastion finished.

He was looking at the girl making her way down the gangplank. She wore bright purple shorts, a white tee with the Canadian flag on it, orange flip flops, and a black tech vest. To top it all off, she had a red streak in her hair and silvery sunglasses sitting on the bridge of her nose.

"Allo Jaden!" She cried in a cheesy imitation of a British accent. Jasmine and Mindy laughed as Alexis just stared at her, confused by the strange attire.

_Who is this girl? More importantly, how does she know Jaden? Are they related? Or is she something more? What if she's…nah! Couldn't be his girlfriend, right?_ She felt a strange sensation within her that was slowly increasing as the girl embraced Jaden.

_Am I jealous? No, she's just known him for a long time, I think. But what's this feeling?_

Her thoughts were cut off as Jasmine asked, "So how do you two know each other?"

Jaden opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Mel. "He's my boyfriend! Me and Jaden go way back. We grew up together really."

"I'm your what?!" Jaden asked, alarmed.

Mel looked over to the girl she assumed was Alexis and smirked. Alexis's face was a furious red with her teeth clenched and fists forming. Her words had achieved the desired affect.

"I'm just kidding! He's actually my cousin! But I'm older. And smarter. And…"

"Okay, Mel! I think that's enough from you!" Jaden said quickly, starting to drag his cousin away from his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Is this any way to treat your cousin?" Mel yelled indignantly as she was dragged away from the group. She took one last look at her cousin's crush and saw that she was much calmer than before. _I have A LOT of work to do if I'm gonna get those two together. But it will be done even if it's the last thing I do! Mwahahahahahahaha!_

**Concious-**_ Is it completely necessary to laugh like that every time you come up with a scheme?_

**Mel-** _Yes. Now where was I? Oh yeah. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!_

**Conscious- **_And this is why your friends think you need therapy._

It turned out that the cases on Mel's boat were actually music equipment because when she opened one, it contained a sea foam green electric fender and a Candy Apple Red Flying V guitar (the ones that have a V shaped body). There was also a midnight blue base in another case. The amps looked like they'd never been used too. But the piece de resistance was the jet black drum set with chrome trim and matching sticks. Within a matter of minutes, she set it up and the guys gathered around to admire the instruments.

"Mel, how did you get all of this stuff?" Jaden asked, amazed.

"Nunya biznas!" she said in her VERY annoying tone.

Her response worried Jaden but he put it to the back of his mind. The point was, they got their gear! Now all they had to do was learn to play the song. "So when do we begin?" Bastion asked.

"Right now. Okay, first we'll work on the basic chords: then, we'll talk about adding in the drum rhythm." Mel said.

"Uh, I've got a question!" Jaden said, raising his hand.

"Go for it."

"What's a chord?"

"Oh we have so much work to do." Mel said, slapping her forehead.

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N- **I'll try and update faster next chapter. Sorry for being incommunicado for the last 2 chapters. By the way, I encourage criticism. It helps me write better. I do not, however, appreciate flaming and/or comments that express dislike for what's happening in the story. Please R&R! Thx:P


	4. Practice, a Plan, & Coffee

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX, just Mel, my own character.

**Note: Italicized parts of text are what the character(s) are thinking.**

I promised to update sooner so I am!

"Alright, let's start from the top…again." Mel said wearily.

The group had been practicing since she got there and it was nearly dinner time. Almost no progress was made within those eight hours though. The only thing accomplished was who got to play what: Hassleberry was on drums, Jaden got base guitar, Bastion was on the regular electric fender, and Syrus had the Flying V. Mel, however, was upset that they weren't picking up the skills as quickly as she believed they could.

"Come on, ladies! Quit complaining and get your guitars into gear! Let's kick out the tunes dudes!"

"Your cousin's a chilled slave driver," Bastion muttered to Jaden as Mel chastised Tyranno for hitting the cymbals wrong. Without turning around, she said, "I heard that, Mr. Misawa!"

Bastion sweat dropped and apologized, but only half heartedly. The guys left shortly after, saying that they had other important matters to attend to before dinner. Jaden confronted Mel. "You're freakin' my friends out. Can you lay off a bit?"

"I suppose. But I didn't realize we had so little time. I'm just trying to make sure your band can pull off this stunt."

"Well if you don't think we can do it in time, why'd you suggest we do it?!"

"Cause I've seen the way Alexis looks at you and she's infatuated but is torn between you and Robbie."

"Oh. I…wait a minute! How do you know who her boyfriend is?"

"I didn't hack into your online journal! I mean… I just guessed his name off the top of my head. Yeah, that's it!"

"I'll be mad about that later. But are you sure this plan will work, even if we do manage to pull it off?"

"Of course it will. I know these things. So cheer up, cuz!" she said happily. "How's about we get some food now?"

This was the magic word as Jaden suddenly perked up. "Yeah let's go!"

After dinner, Jaden went off to duel with another student from Ra while Melanie decided to roam the campus. She found a secluded spot and sat down. It was on the border of the Obelisk dorm lake. She fell back into the grass and watched the sun begin to set. Sometimes she'd do this on the roof of the condo she and her mom lived in. _It's nice to get away from all the hustle and bustle for awhile. I hope I'm right about this whole situation. I don't want Jaden to get hurt after all. _Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden approach of footsteps.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize anyone was here," said a tall brown haired obelisk student.

"Its fine," Mel said, looking at the tall, brown haired guy wearing a blue blazer. Something seemed familiar about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Mind if I join you then?" he asked. "Why not? Sit down….uh…"

"Atticus. Atticus Rhodes." he finished, holding out his hand.

"I knew you looked familiar! You're Alexis's brother. Jaden's told me about you," she said, shaking his hand.

"How do you know Jaden?"

"He's my cousin."

"Really? No offense, but you don't look like him."

"Technically, I'm not his cousin by birth. I was adopted so I hear that a lot."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I was hoping to run into you. Jaden hasn't told you his plan for the talent show, has he?"

"No. But I'm guessing that's why you're here."

"Of course! But to the point, he's trying to impress your sister by playing a song for her."

"Wow. He's doing that for my lil' sis? How cute!"

"I know, right! I just wanted to fill you in and make sure that's okay with you, since you're her older brother and all."

**10 minutes of explanation later…**

"Yeah it's fine. But I have an even better idea. I love embarrassing Lexi and this might be the perfect chance. Do you, by any chance, know how to sing or dance?"

"No, but I can play the electric guitar."

"That could work. I say we embarrass Jaden and Alexis by performing a little song at the end of the show. We blow all of the other performances out of the water and go absolutely nuts on stage. I'm talking pyrotechnics, strobe lights, smoke machines, the works."

"Atticus, I like your style! You're an evil genius just like me. It's a deal!"

"Meet me in front of the Obelisk dorms tomorrow and we'll talk."

She nodded and left to go catch up with Jaden and his pals to see if they could get more practicing in. Atticus smiled mischieviously and tried to picture Alexis's face at the end of the show. _Note to self: bring camera to talent show for future blackmailing purposes, _he thought to himself.

When Mel caught up with Jaden, she saw he was talking to Alexis. She ducked into a nearby bush to listen in.

"So, Lex, are you going to the talent show?"

"I don't know, probably. Why do you ask?" 

"Well, the guys and I are in it. We're doing a…OUCH! Who just threw that rock at me?"

Mel laughed evilly and dashed from the bushes away from the scene. "Excuse me, Alexis, but I have to go kill my cousin. GET BACK HERE MEL!" he yelled, leaving a stunned Alexis behind. She watched as he tackled Mel to the ground (more like tripped and fell on her).

"Mel, why'd you throw a rock at me?"

"Are you really that dense? You can't tell her what you're doing. It has to be a surprise you idiot!" she whispered.

"Oh. Well you could've told me that earlier."

"What's done is done. And um, not to change the subject but could you ask your Lexi pie if I could crash in her dorm 'cause I really don't want to stay in that shack of a room with people who probably hate me by now for annoying them all afternoon."

"She's not my Lexi pie! And why don't you ask her?"

"She's your friend, not mine."

"Fine," Jaden grumbled.

He talked to Alexis and she agreed. But what Alexis didn't know was that this was a BIG mistake on her part.

Jasmine, Mindy, and Alexis were surprised at what Mel brought for PJs. After, she'd set up a cot and sleeping bag to lie on, Mel changed into her 'outfit'. She wore knee length Hawaiian print shorts (that looked like boys swim trunks) and a navy camisole. It clashed horribly and was worthy of the show What Not to Wear. After holding back their laughter, the girls finally went to bed.

A little later, Alexis got up to get a glass of water. When she came back, she forgot to close the door. Another BIG mistake! She heard a loud sound coming from the corner Mel was situated in. Jazz and Mindy both had their ears covered with their pillows because it was so loud. Mindy looked up and said, "Alexis, can you shut her up? She's snoring really loudly!"

"Sure." She said, grabbing her pillow. Alexis smacked Mel on the side of the head with her pillow. The snoring stopped but she heard Mel say, "It's my coffee."

"What did she just say?" Jazz asked.

"It's MY COFFEE! Get away you Canadians! IT'S MINE!!!" Mel screamed.

Suddenly, she jumped out of her cot (still in a deep sleep) and sprinted out the door. Mere seconds later, the girls heard her fall down the stairs laughing maniacally.

They dashed to the staircase and peered down into the darkened common room only to see Mel, still fast asleep on the landing below.

"Let's just leave her there for the rest of the night." said Alexis.

"Sounds good to me." the other two replied.

**The Next Morning…**

The girls were woken up by a sudden crash. They ran down stairs only to find that every piece of furniture was knocked over. But before they had a chance to react, Mel ran up to them and asked, "GuesshowmanycupsofcoffeeIhadthismorning? Comeon,guess! Guess!"

They all looked at each other and decided they really didn't want to know how much caffeine she had consumed. "So?Canyouguess?Huh?Huh?Huh?"

"Way too many. Who gave you coffee?"

"No one. I brought my own but I may have accidentally made it too strong. But then again, I did have 23 cups." Mel said, slowing down her speech somewhat.

"Oh boy. Why don't you go and see Jaden and the guys right now. And when you get back, we'll, um, show you around, I guess." Alexis suggested desperately.

"Okay!" she replied, taking off at supersonic speed.

"Thank goodness she's gone!" Mindy said, relieved.

She felt a tap on her back. All three turned around and screamed because there was Mel standing right behind them. "Canyoubelievetheywereallstillasleep?" Mel said cheerily, her speech picking up speed once again.

"This is going to be a LONG day!" Alexis said.


	5. Progression & Aggression

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX, just Mel, my own character.

I promised to update sooner so I am!

**A/N-** The meeting with Atticus has already happened and you'll find out what happened in the next chapter.

The first week flew by fast. Mel stopped having her midnight escapades and Alexis hid her coffee supply (much to Mel's dismay). Practice was going good for the guys. They actually played the first part correctly. Unfortunately, Jaden couldn't remember the lyrics he was supposed to sing and it went downhill from there. But they were definitely sounding better! The plan seemed possible and Jaden was getting pumped for the final outcome. Things were looking up.

"Hey, Lieutenant Dino! I can't hear the drums over the guitars! That's bad." Mel shouted across the room.

"Well Sorry!"

"Look, I know I've been bossy and pushy and…you know you can stop me any time here."

"I know."

"Anyways! Okay, you've got the muscles so don't be afraid to really wail on the drums. You need to be loud and proud. Got it?"

"Yes ma'ma!" he shouted, saluting her.

"Good, now let's take it from the top!"

The guys were doing all right. Now it was time for Mel to perfect her performance with Atticus.

**A-** "So we're agreed?"

**M-** "Yep! Jaden and Alexis won't know what hit 'em!"

Both laughed evilly to themselves.

**M-** "But we need one more person in on this, you know, to play the drums."

**A-** "I know the perfect guy!"

**One telephone call later…**

**A-** "Zane said he'd help! He said he wants to come out and see Syrus play anyways."

**M-** "Then we're good to go. Do you have the slideshow ready?"

**A-** "Yep. They're gonna be so embarrassed!"

**M-** "We'll convene at a later time this week just to make sure."

**A-** "All right. See ya then!"

**M-** "And remember, this conversation never happened."

**A-** "Gotcha!"

**That Night…**

"Here she comes. Why'd you tell Jaden she could stay here Alexis?" Mindy whined.

"Yeah. She's really annoying and just…just…" Jazz stuttered.

"Immature?" Alexis suggested. "Look, I know she's erm…different but we don't know her that well. Maybe we should play truth or dare to learn more about her."

"I guess." the two mumbled.

"Hey Mel, wanna play a game?" Alexis asked as Mel entered the room.

"Is that a question or a challenge?" she replied shiftily.

"Wha? A question I guess. We're playing truth or dare so do ya wanna play or not?"

"SURE!" she squealed as the rest of the group sweat dropped.

"Okay, Mel, Truth or Dare!" Jazz asked.

"Truth."

"What's your life like? Summarize it."

"Uh, alright. My full name is Melanie Katherine Johnson. I'm eighteen. I was adopted and decided to keep my birth Mother's last name. I live in a condo in Florida and I'm a senior at Tampa Bay High School. And I have a boyfriend. Um, that's it."

"You're a senior? You're two years older than us!"

"Yep."

"Wait a minute! YOU have a boyfriend?" all three girls asked incredulously.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"YES!" Jazz and Mindy said together.

"Whatever. Now who's next? Alexis, truth or dare?"

"Um…" She wasn't sure what to pick. If she picked dare, who knows what Mel could come up with. But if she picked truth, she could ask about Robbie, or worse, Jaden. It was really a lose/lose situation but decided to go with truth.

"Truth, I guess."

"Shweet! Okay, I …hmmm…I don't know. You guys got any ideas?"

Jazz and Mindy just stared at Mel. They thought for sure that Alexis was doomed to answer an embarrassing question. "Ooo! I got it! Why did you get upset when I first met you and I pretended to be Jaden's girlfriend?"

Alexis blushed furiously all of a sudden. _What's with this? Why am I blushing? I'm just embarrassed, that's it! But why? It's not like a like Jaden like that or anything. Did I just use the word like three times?_

She snapped out of thought only to see all eyes on her. "I…uh…well you see…um…"

Suddenly, a cell phone rang. Mel pulled one out of her pocket and checked the caller ID.

"Sorry, I gotta take this. It's my BF James, you know, the one you don't believe exists."

She picked it up and walked out of the room. _Phew! Saved by the ringtone. That was close. But why was I so nervous about answering Mel's question?_

She was interrupted again by a sudden commotion from the hall way. "YOU'RE WHAT?" Mel yelled. There was a clatter of her phone hitting the floor and a thunder of footsteps echoing down the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Mindy asked.

The girls went to investigate but found only the phone with a very distressed voice on the other end. "Mel, I'm sorry. I just…Mel? Mel? Are you still there?"

"She'll call you back." Jazz said, flipping the phone shut.

"Wow. I wonder what he said. She sounded pretty mad." Alexis said as they searched for Mel throughout the building.

They didn't know that Mel was running as far away from the dorms as possible. She kept running until she was out of breath and out of options. She looked around and realized that this was the same place she'd first met Atticus. Mel found a rock and bent down to pick it up. She tossed it vigorously into the lake. It skipped across the surface a few times before sinking. Thoughts were racing through her mind as she repeated this action over and over again.

_James you idiot! I hate you! You're such a coward. You couldn't tell that to me face to face but had to post it on facebook and your blog. Grrrrrr! And even then you didn't have the courage to break up with me person to person. You had to say it over the phone. How lame!_

Her thoughts were intruded upon by a familiar voice behind her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your mad quest to rid the shore of rocks."

"Shut up." Mel said whipping around wildly to see Atticus standing there. "What do you want?" she asked in a quiet, yet hostile manner.

"Oooo! Someone's in a bad mood! What happened, Mel?"

"Nothing that concerns you." she said, turning back to the lake and sitting down, arms crossed.

"Come on. We're friends by now, right? Tell me what's up."

"The sky."

"Ha ha, very funny. But seriously, what's wrong?"

Mel explained her suddenly volatile mood and Atticus understood. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he said, "It's probably for the best."

She looked up at him. "Yeah, you're right. It probably is."

**A/N- **I thought I'd show a different side of Mel this chapter. Sorry if you didn't like it but I wanted to shake it up a bit. Also how do you, the readers, feel about the Atticus/Mel relationship? In other words, should I put them together? I ask because I don't want to cause an upset and your opinion really does matter to me. Please let me know. **R&R!**


	6. Exit Mel, Enter Robbie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX, just Mel, my own character.

**Sorry for not being able to update sooner. I had to get a job and I just finished working there. They only needed me last week and part of this week. Anyways, now I have more time to finish the story. Also, I'm going to be 'away' this weekend and I will have no internet access so…yeah. I'll update when I can.**

Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine were about to give up on their fruitless searching for Mel when all of a sudden, they saw her walk in the front door with Atticus. The girls ran over to them.

**Alexis- **"Mel! We were looking for you everywhere and…Atticus? What're you doing here?"

"Well, sis, I was just escorting Mel here back to the dorm to make sure she didn't get lost."

"Right. I totally believe that!" she said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you see it my way. Bye!" he said, pivoting quickly and exiting.

**A-**"How do you know Atticus?"

"I ran into him. You guys have some sibling rivalry goin' on, don't ya?" Mel asked calmly.

The girls were about to ask how she could be so calm when a phone rang. Jazz pulled out the phone she found on the floor and handed it to Mel.

She looked at it strangely before answering. "Hello? Yes, this is Melanie Johnson. Okay…..what? Really? That's…that's…wow! Thanks so much! I can be there tomorrow, yeah! Alright, see you then, sir. Bye."

"Who was that?" Alexis asked.

"My school principal. Apparently, I have enough credits to graduate, since I took a ton of electives instead of Band or Chorus. I'm leaving tomorrow morning to take my finals." she said in an astounded tone the whole time. "I gotta go pack."

**XXXXX**

"What do you mean you're leaving? What about the band?!" Jaden yelled incredulously.

"Sorry but I hafta go Jay. Besides, you guys are awesome. You've got it covered. But I promise I'll be here for the show, okay? You guys will do great." Mel said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm gonna finish packing but I'll meet you down by the docks."

He nodded solemnly and left. But he decided to rally his friends to go see her off. They agreed to meet him at the docks and before Jaden knew it, he was standing there with the crew. Alexis walked up to him. "Hey, I'm sorry your cousin has to leave so soon."

**J- **"You are? From what I've heard, Mel's caused you a lot of trouble. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

**A-** "Well, she's different but she's pretty nice once I got to know her." _I will NEVER be able to understand her though._

**J- **"Still, thanks for putting up with her." he smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

Although he didn't notice it, a slight tint of red appeared on Alexis's cheeks when he did this. Then, realizing he hadn't taken his hand away, he jerked it back suddenly and put it behind his head, laughing nervously. Red also rushed to his face and Alexis saw it too. She was about to ask when Mel came around the corner at mach 4.

"Don't have a lot of time. Boat leaves in like ten seconds. See ya Friday though! It's been real." she panted before taking off again.

But as she did so, her bags collided with Alexis and she was knocked over. But Alexis didn't fall on the grass, she fell on Jaden! Mel smiled mischievously before turning around and yelling a quick 'sorry' over her shoulder. Then she darted on to the boat and watched the scene unfurl.

Alexis opened her eyes quickly, unsure of what had just happened. She felt something shift beneath her and turned to see Jaden's head right there next to her. Then she realized the position she was in: she was laying on top of Jaden. She felt her face grow hot and got up suddenly, looking away and brushing some dirt off of her skirt. Their friends watched with slight amusement as Jaden got up as well. The two teens refused to meet eye to eye and just stood there in awkward silence.

Jaden opened his mouth to say something but another voice rang across the area. Everyone turned to see Robbie Dalton, fuming.

"Alexis! What're you doing with that Slifer? You're coming with me!" he yelled, grabbing her hand and leading her away.

This was the most attention she'd ever gotten from Robbie in days, but strangely, she didn't like it. "Robbie, he's my friend! I should be able to hang out with him, regardless of what you think."

"I'm sorry Lex, but I guess I was just jealous. I didn't realize you were so…_tight…_with your friend here."

"Whatever. Let's just go. Bye guys." she said quietly over her shoulder.

"Bye…Lex." Jaden muttered, never lifting his head.

"Ouch. You okay, Jay?" Syrus asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I guess. Or at least I will be after dinner." he said, trying to cheer himself up.

"That's the Jaden we know!" Bastion said, clapping him on the back.

**XXXXX**

The next day, the gang was just chilling out in Prof. Banner's old classroom, waiting for the teacher to show so class could begin. Alexis and Robbie came over to chat (apparently, he doesn't trust Alexis by herself). She stood next to Jaden and was about to ask what happened yesterday when the lights went out. A few screams, not all of which were girls, could be heard throughout the room. The sudden darkness caused Alexis to panic and she seized something (or someone) next to her. Then, just as suddenly as they went off, the lights came back on.

"Ummm…Alexis? Could you loosen your grip on my arm? I think I'm losing circulation." Jaden whispered in her ear.

She looked to see she had Jaden's arm in a vice grip. Alexis released it quickly and blushed as red as her friend's blazer.

"S-S-Sorry about that." she added quickly, turning away to go to her seat as the teacher walked in.

"It's fine. Really!" he beamed at her. _You didn't have to let go though… _he added to himself.

**A/N-Wow, I um, can't think of what to write so uh...THE END!**

**(Just Kidding)**

After classes, Jaden went back to his room to just chill and think about the recent events. _Today was interesting. I wonder why Alexis grabbed my arm? Her boyfriend was right there next to her. And she blushed too! I wonder what she's thinkin' right now._

On the other side of campus, the Queen of Obelisk Blue was also thinking about certain incidents involving the slifer. _Why did I grab his arm? Why didn't I grab Robbie's? Sometimes I think Jaden would be a better boyfriend than him…uh I didn't just say that! _

**Inner Alexis: **Yes you did. And you meant it too.

**A-** No, he's just my friend. I've just known him longer and that's why I grabbed his arm.

**IA-** Because you feel safe around him and you like it when he's your knight in shining armor.

**A-** Exactly! Wait, No! What I meant to say is that…

**IA-** You don't want him to not take Robbie's place.

**A-** Yes! No! You're confusing me! Just go away!

**IA- **Okay, Mrs. Yuki! Whatever you want!

**A-** Shut up! I'll strangle you…

**IA-** Empty threats earn more taunting, _Mrs. Yuki!_ :p

**A-** GRRRRRRRRRR!!!

**XXXXX**

Alexis made 'peace' with her conscious by locking it away in the dark recesses of her mind. She went to dinner, and then, later to bed. She was in a deep slumber when a familiar face appeared in her dream. It went like this:

Alexis was just lying in the grass peacefully. She opened her eyes to gaze at the clouds when all of a sudden, Mel was there staring right back at her. Alexis screamed and woke up, jolting upright. _Phew, just a dream. Scared the crap out of me. _She turned on the bedside lamp. "Hi buddy!" said a voice from the corner. Alexis let out another scream as a twisted version of Mel's face showed itself. Twilight Zone music played as she was sucked into a swirling vortex of terror. Suddenly, she landed on a hard surface. Smoke rolled in and a voice boomed out of nowhere.

"You're at a crossroads, Alexis. You must pick a path."

Suddenly, two paths branched out in from of her. The one to the left had Robbie while the one to the right had Jaden. _Great! Even my dreams are bothering me about this! Why can't I be just left alone?!_

"Pick a path Miss Rhodes." the voice boomed once again.

"Um…"

**XXXXX**

**A/N-**** I'm trying to incorporate more Jaden/Alexis in this story, so I hope I've done that in this chapter. Mel will be back in the last chapter to embarrass Jaden, so don't worry about that. I need band name suggestions though. If I come up with it, it'll be really lame so I need help with that. Also, what other acts should be in the talent show? I'm having wicked writer's block right now so I need assistance. If you could R&R with ideas, I'd really appreciate it. Thx! **


	7. Naming The Band

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX.

Trip was longer than I expected but I'm back! Alrighty then, on with the story! Oh and I need Band Name suggestions cuz the ones I came up with suck (in my own personal opinion).

**XXXXX**

_**Back in Alexis's dream…**_

"Robbie's my boyfriend but…Jaden's really nice and a true friend. He's known me longer too. But he's so clueless and probably doesn't like me like that. Robbie…Robbie has some feelings towards me…I think."

"**CHOOSE A PATH!" **the voice boomed with a sense of urgency.

"What's your damage?" Alexis snapped at the voice. She got no response and turned her attention back to the paths. _I guess I'll have to choose sooner or later. _

**(A/N- **Alexis thinks she's choosing between keeping her friendship with Jaden or her relationship with Robbie. Little does she know of what I have in store Mwahahahahaha! Erm…back to the fic!

Alexis took a deep breath and realized what her choice would be. It was so obvious that she couldn't believe she didn't see it before. She began walking down the path to the right, towards her best friend. His back was turned to her and when she reached him, she tapped him on the shoulder. The brown haired Slifer turned to face her and he smiled his goofy smile.

Suddenly, without thinking, Alexis threw her arms around him and embraced him. Jaden returned the hug and whispered into her ear.

"Alexis?"

"Jaden."

"Alexis?"

"Jaden?"

"Alexis!"

Said girl opened her eyes to see her two roommates standing over her looking at her weird. "Alexis, we have to go to class. Come on." Jazz said, tugging her arm to get her out of bed.

"Yeah, Lex. You overslept so unless you want to be late, you gotta get up now!" Mindy said urgently. Alexis glanced over at her alarm clock and saw that it was 7:50 am. Class started in ten minutes! She jumped out of bed and prepared herself for the day as best she could.

**XXXXX**

Several students, mostly obelisks, gasped as they saw the queen of obelisk blue walk in, looking slightly disheveled. Alexis sat down quietly at her seat. Jasmine and Mindy sat on either side of her. Just then, Robbie walked up. "Hey, Alexis. How's it…geez! What did you do to your hair?" he asked, trying to suppress a laugh.

Alexis didn't get a chance to brush her hair that morning and some parts were sticking up at odd angles. A few other surrounding students began to laugh at Robbie's comment. This ticked Alexis off but also made her feel sad. _Robbie's supposed to be on MY side! _

Just then, Jaden walked into the classroom.

(Jaden's POV)

I had just walked into class when I noticed a group of students in the Obelisk section laughing. I took a closer look and realized they were laughing at Alexis. So she was havin' a bad hair day. That's not a good reason to laugh at someone. I decided to get the crowd's attention on something else. No one had noticed me enter the room so I stepped out and closed the door. This was the only plan I could think of, short of falling down the stairs, to distract the class. I ran straight into the door on purpose.

(Alexis's POV)

I was surrounded by a wall of laughing people. I was really embarrassed and wished they'd just go away. Suddenly, I heard a loud bang. I wasn't the only one though. The group looked to the door and I gasped. Jaden had just walked straight into it. The group dispersed around me and went to go tease Jaden. He walked in and Chazz said, "Good going, Slacker. I knew you were thick headed but…"

Jaden just smiled sheepishly and walked to his seat. He looked up at me and winked. I suddenly got what he just did and mouthed 'thanks'. He merely shrugged and turned his attention to Syrus who seemed to be worried about the sudden accident. _I can't believe he ran into the door so people would stop laughing at me. That was…really sweet._

Jazz and Mindy snapped me out of my trance.

**M-**"Who are you talking to, huh Lex?"

**J- **"Yeah. Is it Jaden? That was a nice thing he did for you."

_The figured it out too?_

**M- **"Ooooo! It was. You owe him, Lex."

**J- **"I like Jaden better than Robbie. Why don't you go out with him?"

**M- **"Yeah. And you have a crush on him so it shouldn't be a problem!"

**A-** "What are you talking about?" (starts to blush)

**J- **"When we were trying to wake you up, we uh…heard some things."

**A- **"Like what?" (rolls eyes, trying to hide curiosity)

**M- **"You kept repeating his name."

**A-** "I don't know what you're talking about."

**J- **"Then why are you blushing?!"

Then, the teacher came in, much to Alexis's relief.

**XXXXX**

Band practice wasn't going so good for the guys. Sure, they were playing it right and Jaden's lyrics were spot on but there were constant arguments over what the band name should be…

**Hassleberry- **"I think we should call it Dino Commandos!"

**Bastion: **"No, the band name should obviously be Disturbing Physics or Incalculable."

**Jaden- **"How aboutHeroes Engage?" (suggested by **Ultimate Soldior**)

**Syrus- **"I came up with a few suggestions." (pulls out list)

**J-** "Let's hear 'em, Sy."

**Sy- **"Well, there's Auburn Blaze, um…

Albino Strawberry…

The Syrus Truesdale Project… hehehe…

Duel Academy Guys…

Duel of A Hero… and ah…

Heart of the Cards."

**J- **"Sweet names. Um I guess we can decide tomorrow what the name will be. The show's in two days so we really need to make sure we're ready."

**Sy, B, H- **"Awwww!"

**XXXXX**

"Robbie? It's Alexis. We need to talk. As soon as you get this message, call me." Alexis finished and hung up the phone. _I'm starting to think that Jaden would make a better boyfriend than Robbie even though he seems to be completely clueless about it._

**IA- **_Ha! I knew it! You just admitted it!_

**A- **_So? _

**IA- **_It's no fun if you help! I was looking forward to teasing you today. _ insert sigh here 

**A- **_He and I are just friends. And, I guess that's okay. I have no idea what I'm gonna tell Robbie though. _

**IA- **_You could always say, "Robert, I'm madly in love with another man who is more macho and muscular than you so I think it's time you took your leave. Good Bye, you big, fat jerk."_

**A- **_I think it's time for you to take your leave!_

**IA-**_Fine! I know when I'm not wanted! Hmph!_

Realizing she'd just won a fight with her conscious that had been annoying her all week, Alexis decided to go watch some T.V. with her friends. She sat down on the same couch Jazz and Mindy were on. Jazz looked up from her magazine.

**J- **"Sooo, Alexis, are you going to the talent show? It's coming up ya know."

**M- **"Yeah. Are you? I know I'm going."

**J- **"I heard it's going to be a night to remember."

They seemed to know something Alexis didn't. They were talking is a weird manner too. She decided to play along.

**A- **"No. Sounds really boring."

Both girls gawked at her.

**J&M-** "You have to go!"

**A- **"Why?"(narrows eyes suspiciously)

**M-** "We're going and we don't want to look like fools if we're the only obelisk girls to show up."

**J-** "Nice save."

**A-** "What was that?"

**J-** "Nothing. So will you go?"

**A-** "Sure. I heard Jaden's doing something in it. Do you know what?"

Atticus peeks out from behind a curtain where he'd been hiding since he heard Alexis come down. He began to tiptoe across the room towards the door. He may be an obelisk but he was still a boy and couldn't get caught here. He had told Alexis's friends about Jaden's little act he was going to perform and didn't want to be interrogated by an angry sister should her friends spill.

**M&J-** "Nope. No idea. Would ya look at the time. G'night Lex."

Both girls raced upstairs before Alexis could say another word. _Real subtle girls. I know you're hiding something. I'll find out what you're up to. _Alexis headed to bed shortly after.

The girls were peacefully asleep the next morning until they were rudely awakened by the sound of gun shots.

**XXXXX**

**A/N- Hope you liked it. I'll update ASAP. R&R please!**


	8. The show's about to Begin!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX.

Sorry but I had a lotta stuff to do to get ready for school. I decided to go with the name **Trap in Defense** (suggested by Gyro likes Coney). And I decided to bring Mel back earlier than I'd planned.

**XXXXX**

Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy jolted upright from their peaceful slumber at the sound of gun shots. The three raced down the stairs, but as they neared the bottom, the shots sounded oddly distorted. Jazz and Mindy pushed Alexis out into the room to investigate.

"Hello?" Alexis's scared voice echoed through the room. Suddenly, the commotion stopped and they heard footsteps.

"Oops! Guess I didn't realize the volume was up so loud," said an all too familiar voice.

"Mel? Is that you? I thought you were going to be back tomorrow?"

"Hey it's my three obelisk girl buddies!" she said as the girls stepped into the lighted room. They saw a silvery game console hooked up to the T.V. "I finished up early so I came back. Ms Fontaine said I could do this by the way," she indicated to the Xbox 360 (I want one sooooo bad but…back to the fic!).

"Where's the gunfire coming from. It scared us half to death!" Jazz said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh! That would be the game I'm playing: Star Wars Battlefront II!"

**(A/N- Girls can play this game too, not just boys, so don't judge me.)**

"Hey! You guys want breakfast?"

"Why not?" all three girls said, sweatdropping.

Mel led them into the dining hall and the girls gasped. There was no buffet lined up like usual. They stopped and stared at the empty tables whereas Mel walked straight into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came out with two grocery bags.

"Do we want to know what's in those bags?" Mindy inquired.

Mel placed the bags on the table and simply said, "Breakfast."

Out of the first, she pulled out two plastic black boxes and two drinks. She pulled out the same stuff from the second bag.

"This is to thank you guys for putting up with me this week. Most people can't tolerate my attitude, y'know, except for my friends. Go on, open the boxes. It won't bite…or at least I don't think it will. Just kidding."

Alexis, being the bravest of the three, picked up a box and opened it. Inside she saw a stack of pancakes. The girls let out a sigh of relief and sat down to eat.

"There's this really nice café near my house so I figured I'd pick something up."

"That was really nice, Mel!" Jazz and Mindy said, tears in their eyes. "Wait, what're you drinking?!"

"Relax. It's hot cocoa…"

"Phew!"

"…with coffee."

"Ahhhhhh!"

**XXXXX**

"All right, who's ready to rock tomorrow?" asked Jaden as the guys came to practice. They let out a roar of excitement, all except for Syrus.

"What's wrong, Sy?" Jaden asked, pulling him aside.

"Well… I don't know if I can do that solo in front of all those people. What if I let the band down? What if I let _you _down?"

"Awwww Sy, don't think like that! I know you can do this. And no matter what happens, you won't let me down. I promise."

"Thanks Jay."

Before Jaden could continue, however, Hassleberry let out a howl of pain.

"Are you all right?"

Everyone turned on the spot to see that Hassleberry had gotten his left arm caught between two drums.

"I was reachin' for a drumstick when these to drums just clamped down on my arm!" he howled again.

Bastion freed the Dino Commando from his evil drum captor. But when he withdrew his wrist, it looked all puffy and bruised.

"Oh no! My hand! How am I gonna play?" Hassleberry howled for the third time in fifteen seconds.

Jaden was about to speak before he was interrupted yet again by the door flying open.

"If he can't play, then I will."

Mel appeared at Jaden's side, arms crossed and, for once, a serious look on her face.

"Ha! Excuse me ma'am but uh, you're a girl! Girls can't play the drums." Hassleberry said smugly.

Jaden took a step back from Mel. "I wouldn't of said that if I were you." he mumbled.

Mel marched forward, wrenched the drumsticks from Hassleberry's other hand, and sat down behind the drum set. She took a deep breath then began to play. What had taken Hassleberry two weeks to master seemed like it came naturally to Mel. She stopped and looked up at them. "Well, start playing already!" she commanded.

The guys rushed to their instruments and began to play, leaving a gawking soldier in their dust.

"I guess I own you an apology."

"Nah! That's what most people say before they meet me."

"Being real modest, eh Mel?" Jaden said sarcastically.

**XXXXX**

"It's almost time! You've been waiting all week for the first annual Duel Academy Talent Show, which I still can't believe is actually happening, so get your acts together! Get it? Acts? It's a pun you miscreants! I- " "Thank you Dr. Crowler! Remember, this is just for fun, no awards will be given out. But it's a great way to show the school what you can do, other than dueling that is! Be in classroom 201 tonight at 7:30!" Ms. Fontaine finished up.

"I don't understand why anyone would hire Crowler. I mean did you guys hear what he just said. Calling us mis… misc…uh does anyone remember what word he said?" Jaden asked puzzled.

While Syrus, Bastion, and Hassleberry did face vaults, a voice behind them said, "I believe you're looking for the word miscreant."

Jaden pivoted to see the girl of his dreams standing there. Alexis looked at him strangely. "Are you okay, Jaden?"

Syrus elbowed him in the ribs. "Er yeah. Just kinda spaced out there. Hehe." he laughed nervously.

"Okay…anyways, so what are you guys doing in the show? I heard it's supposed to be great."

"Sorry Lex but you'll just have to wait until tonight to find out." Jaden said.

"Oh come on, you won't tell one of you best friends?" she said, giving him the puppy dog face.

"Weeeelllllll, nope. See ya tonight Lex." he replied, walking away.

"Wait! Have you guys seen Jasmine and Mindy? The totally ditched me after class."

"I saw them heading back to their dorms!" Harrington piped suddenly, popping out of a trash can.

Everyone turned to look at him. "How would you know?" Alexis asked. "I saw them through my binoculars er I mean window. I am not a stalker!"

"Sure you aren't." Alexis sarcastically replied. "I really want to talk to them."

Mere seconds later, Alexis's request was fulfilled as her friends came sprinting down the hall, nearly colliding with her. "ALEXIS! ALEXIS! ALEXIS! You'll never guess what we saw!" the teens shouted, causing everyone in the surrounding area to go deaf.

"Let me guess, a cute guy?"

"No! Well, yes but that's not what we're talking about!"

"Yeah," Mindy quipped. "We saw Atticus and Mel!"

"What?"

"Here. Look for yourself." Jazz added, showing Alexis a picture on her phone.

Jaden came over to look as well. Sure enough, there was Atticus and Mel, both asleep on the hill by the lake. What was interesting about the picture, though, was the fact that Mel was leaning against her companion's shoulder.

"Are they together?" Alexis asked while Jaden remained stoic (vocab word of the week! Erm yeah.).

Suddenly, realization dawned upon Jaden's face. "Wait a minute! Mel!" and he took off.

Alexis on the other hand smiled evilly. '_Finally, I have blackmail on Atticus!'_

**XXXXX**

"Mel! How could you do this to me?" Jaden asked his cousin angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're going out with Atticus! That's totally wrong."

"Hey I, wait, what did you say?"

"That you're going out with Alexis's brother and that's not er…"

"I'm not going out with Atticus. We're just friends. Who gave you that idea?"

"You're not?! Oh. Never mind, see ya after class." And he raced off, leaving a confused Mel behind.

**XXXXX**

It was finally time for the Talent show. The acts were doing final practices behind the stage as students filed in and took their seats. Alexis was on her way down. She could here the chattering of eager classmates just down the hall. But as she turned the corner, she gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right before her very eyes. Silently, she walked past it and slipped into the packed room, not sure of how she should feel. '_I can't believe it. I just don't know how to react. I can't believe he did that. But it's over now. For him and me.'_

**What did Alexis see? How will the guys do? Why do I ask so many questions? Find out next time, which I promise will be sooner than this chapter. R&R!**


	9. Finally!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX. I don't own Flavor of the Weak either. American Hi-Fi does.

**Okay. I'm out sick today from school so I'm catching up on the story. There's going to be one more chapter after this and I might be able to post it tonight or possibly tomorrow. And I thought it was pretty obvious as to what song would be played due to the fact that the story is named after it and I say it in one of the very first chapters.**

**XXXXX**

The talent show was turning out to be a real drag. After three attempts at a disappearing act, two juggling catastrophes, and four trips to the nurses' office, it was Jaden's turn. "Ladies and Gentlemen, for the final act tonight, we have the band: Trap In Defense! Led by the next King of Games, Jaden Yuki!" the announcer bragged.

The guys took to the stage. Jaden looked out into the audience and took a deep breath. He saw Alexis sitting in the second row, looking somewhat depressed. _This is for you, Alexis,_ he thought. Then he took the mic from the stand. "Hey everybody, we're going to be playing Flavor of The Weak so let's get started. Ready guys?"

His friends, and Mel, nodded, which reassured him. (Hassleberry still has an injured hand so Mel's playing the drums, just FYI). He looked at Alexis, just as Mel had originally instructed, and began:

_-Guitars play, drums-_

_She paints her nails and she don't know, he's got her best friend on the phone_

_She'll wash her hair, his dirty clothes_

_It's all he gives to her_

_And he's got posters on the wall of all the girls he wish she was,_

_And he means everything to her,_

_Her boyfriend, he don't know-anything about her_

_He's too stoned, Nintendo _

_I wish that I could make her see..._

_-guitar and drums-_

_She's Just the Flavor of the Weak_

**Alexis looked up. This sounded all too familiar. Robbie didn't know anything about her. He never gave her any attention either. And he had mattered to her at one point, but not anymore.**

_It's Friday night and she's all alone_

_He's a million miles away_

_She's dressed to kill but the TV's on,_

_He's connected to the sound._

_And he's got pictures on the wall,_

_Of all the girls he's loved before_

_And she knows all his favorite songs._

**Alexis noticed that Jaden was staring at her. He never took his eyes off her and she felt like she was the only one in the room. She blushed and wondered if he was singing the song to her, and no one else.**

_Her boyfriend, he don't know-anything about her_

_He's too stoned, Nintendo _

_I wish that I could make her see..._

_-Guitar and Drums-_

_She's Just the Flavor of the Weak_

_-Guitars and Drums-_

_Yeah!_

_-more guitars and drums-_

_-Syrus's guitar solo and drums-_

_Her boyfriend, he don't know-anything about her_

_He's too stoned_

_He's too stoned_

_He's too stoned_

_He's too stoned_

_Her boyfriend, he don't know-anything about her_

_He's too stoned, Nintendo _

_I wish that I could make her see..._

_-guitar and drums-_

_She's Just the Flavor of the Weak_

_Yeah, she's the flavor of the weak_

_She makes me weak…_

And with that final note played, Jaden dramatically sank to his knees and hung his head, adding a supreme effect. The crowd cheered wildly, including several staff members. Without realizing what she was doing, Alexis rose from her seat and started to make her way to the stage. Jaden looked up and saw she was gone. "Alexis…" he whispered.

"Jaden!"

He turned and saw her, running towards him. He stood up and just in time. She ran right up to him and hugged him. "Everything you said in that song, it made sense to me." she whispered in his ear.

"I hoped it would," he whispered back.

She pulled back from him, shocked. _So…he was singing it to me. He really does care! _Jaden was confused to her lack of reaction and felt awkward just standing there.

"Uh, Lex? You still there?"

"Yeah," she replied snapping out of it and smiling at him.

"Look, Alexis. I did this to show you how I feel about you. But if you don't feel the same way I…" but he was cut off as she kissed him.

After a few seconds, they pulled away and the crowd went, "Aww!" (except for Chazz and Crowler who fainted in shock).

"I feel the same way, Jaden Yuki." she said, smiling again.

Now Jaden was really confused. "What about Robbie?"

As if on cue, Robbie shoved his way to the front and said, "Alexis, what do you think you're doing?!"

"What you were doing with Olivia in the hallway half and hour ago!" she replied, wrapping her arms around Jaden's neck.

"But how did you…?"

"I saw you kissing her on the way here. We're through."

He looked at her aghast but was bumped out of the way moments later by Jazz and Mindy. "Bye bye Robbie!" they exclaimed and beamed up at their friend.

Out of pure happiness, Jaden kissed her again. Once more though, they were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Sorry to break up this little moment, but we have a last minute act. You'll have to take a seat now." the stage manager said.

The crowd booed him, as if he were canceling their favorite soap opera. "Don't blame me, blame her!" he shouted, pointing to Mel who had just walked across the stage with a powder blue fender electric guitar.

**XXXXX**

**All right! I finished this chapter in less than two hours, woo! The Internet was down when I wrote the lyrics so I had to do it from memory. In other words, bear with me if some words are wrong.**


	10. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX. I don't own You Really Got Me either. Van Halen does.

**XXXXX**

"Mel!" both teens exclaimed.

"Oh crap." Jaden said as he led Alexis off the stage.

"What's wrong?"

"Mel's a bit…um… over the top with things like this. She actually gave me the talent show idea. Whatever she has planned is going to be crazy, and most likely, embarrassing."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Alexis assured him.

Just then, all the lights went out except for a pillar in the middle. Fog rolled in around Mel's ankles. There was a clinking noise and the sound of working gears as a platform behind her began to rise. On it was a drum set and its' drummer. The man's face was obscured due to the lack of light.

"Although, I have been known to be mistaken…" Alexis added.

Suddenly, the drummer began, as well as Mel and some multi colored strobe lights. The sheer focus and determination on her face baffled all of those who knew her. Where was the goofy Mel they had come to be acquainted with?

**(A/N-this part is a guitar solo so I don't exactly know how to describe that. I'm going to get to the actual song after I describe the crowd.)**

Her fingers move fast over the frets and strings, as if on fire. No one dared to interrupt the dramatically increasing suspense created by the music but instead gazed up at this unfamiliar girl in awe. Jaden was fixed to the spot.

_I knew Mel was good but come on! Playing a world famous guitar solo is no easy feat. She's totally outdoing my act! _

It began to digress, after a minute or so. Then, after playing one final low chord, she stopped. She shook herself then widened her stance. All eyes were still glued to her as she began to play once again, but this time not as complicated. There was a movement to the left and all heads turned to see. Atticus came around the corner with a mic and began to sing:

Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'  
Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night  
Girl (Girl), you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know where I'm goin'  
Oh yeah (Yeah), you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night 

**All the girls in the room started to scream and jump up and wave at Atticus. Mel just rolled her eyes. People finally realize that Zane is the drummer.**

You really got me (Oh!)  
You really got me (Whoa-oh)  
You really got me

Please, don't ever let me be  
I only wanna be by your side  
Please, don't ever let me be  
I only wanna be by your side

Girl (Girl), you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin' yeah  
Oh yeah (Yeah), you really got me now  
Got me so I can't sleep at night

You really got me (Ah-ha!)  
You really got me (Ah-ha!)  
You really got me

Oh, no, no, ah!

(Guitar Solo) 

**Mel goes psycho with the guitar and Atticus dances crazily. Meanwhile, Jaden and Alexis sink lower and lower into their seats.**

Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin' Ow!  
Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night  
(Owwww!)

Girl (Girl), you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know where I'm goin' yeah  
Oh yeah (Yeah), you really got me now  
Got me so I can't sleep at night

You really got me  
You really got me (Oh!)  
You really got me 

**Mel does 'the windmill' for all three oh's**

Oh! Oh! Oh!

The crowd went wild, clapping and cheering etc. Both took a dramatic bow as Zane just walked off the stage. "And that's it for tonight's show! Thanks for coming everybody!"

People began to file out while Jaden and Alexis met up with Atticus and Mel behind stage. They saw them talking with Zane.

"You could've stuck around to see if they wanted an encore, Zane."

"Yeah Zane!" Mel said in almost the exact same tone.

He looked back and forth between the two. "Are you sure you two aren't twins or something? You sure act like it."

Both scoffed, rolled their eyes and said. "We are not exactly the same."

Zane sweatdropped and walked away. Then, the newly formed couple walked up an 'engaged' them in conversation.

"Was it absolutely necessary to embarrass us like that?" Alexis demanded.

"Yeah. I mean, come on. You have to admit, you laid it on a bit thick, don't you think?" Jaden added.

"No," both replied nonchalantly.

"Not to change the subject but when are you leaving, oh _favorite _cousin of mine?" Jaden asked sarcastically.

"Uh, Jaden. I have to tell you something. I'm not your cousin anymore. 'Mom' thought it would be best if I got emancipated after I graduate, mainly because she doesn't want me to live off of her. I'm just Mel now."

Jaden was speechless. He felt like he was losing a part of himself. Even if Mel was annoying as heck at times, he still thought of her as family. But now what was she?

"Don't worry. I'm still your friend, right? It's not like I'm going away forever."

"Yeah, you're right. Good luck, Mel." He said, shaking her hand.

"And since she's not your cousin anymore," Atticus piped in, "I can do this!"

He spun Mel around to face him and kissed her. Surprise dissipated from her face almost instantly as she leaned closer to him.

Jaden and Alexis slunk away quietly.

"Did they have to do that right in front of us?" Alexis said, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Probably. But, you know, I guess I can't be mad at them. If they hadn't helped me, I wouldn't have been able to tell you how much you mean to me."

Alexis blushed slightly. "You mean a lot to me too." She hugged him as he ran his fingers through her hair. Then, they took a stroll around the school grounds. Both agreed that this definitely was a night to remember.

**XXXXX**

**It's done! I've finally finished my first story! Now I'm sad. Very very sad. Oh well, I'll just have to write a longer and better story next time. That's what study hall is for, after all! Until next fanfic, my dear readers! Your support has been much appreciated. Thanks! -winkytwinky15-**


End file.
